


Spirits Tres Leche

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt's disdain for fancy ice cream, Ice Cream, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic, and they were ROOMMATES, because Sarah wanted ice cream, because he soft, jaskier demands ice cream, oh my god they were roommates, overpriced I say, then buys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: And they were roommates, oh my god they were roommates! Jaskier is sick and he wants ice cream. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Spirits Tres Leche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/gifts).



> Prompt fill for ElectricRituals: modern!au, Geraskier. They Were Roommates. Jaskier is sick and wants ice cream. (In case you didn't already have enough stuff to work on <3)

Geralt got home after a long, exhausting day. He kicked off his boots at the door and trudged towards the kitchen. He paused when he heard a groan come from the direction of the couch.

“Jaskier?”

“Geralt, I’m dying.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and flicked on the lights in the living room. Jaskier was curled up on the couch, cocooned in a blanket.

“Someone dump you?” Geralt asked. Jaskier scowled at him. “Sick, then?” He walked over to feel his roommate’s forehead.

“Dude, you’re burning up. You take something?”

“Noooo.”

Geralt went to the kitchen cupboard and got out an Advil Cold & sinus, filled a cup with water and brought both over to his couch-bound friend.

“Here. Take this.”

“I want ice cream” Jaskier whined.

“Meds first.” Geralt responded, and Jaskier pouted.

“Ok.” He took the pill and tossed it back with a gulp of water. “Now ice cream?”

“Yes.” Geralt went into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer. “Bad news. No ice cream.”

A whine sounded from the couch. Geralt sighed.

“What kind?” Geralt asked. Jaskier beamed.

“That booze one? Uh… rum dessert?”

“The overpriced little cup of milk and sugar?” Geralt asked, and Jaskier grinned.

“Yeah! You know the one.” Jaskier answered. Geralt sighed.

“Alright. But I’m also getting you chicken soup for tomorrow. And some Happy Planet. Have you even seen a vegetable lately?” Jaskier scowled.

“I don’t need this negativity in my life. Wake me when ice cream is here.”

Geralt sighed in response. He went back to the door, pulled his boots back on and left.

———

“Jask. Jaskier. I’m back. You still want ice cream, or you want to go to bed?”

“Mmm. Whu… ice cream?”

“Yeah. Your overpriced shit, and a spoon.”

This earned him a sleepy smile, and Jaskier sat up with his blanket.

“You take good care of me.” Jaskier said.

“Mmm.”

Jaskier took his time scooping and savouring his bites before setting down the ice cream cup and spoon.

“Done?”

“Mmhmm.”

Geralt took the ice cream and spoon and put them away in the kitchen. He came back to find Jaskier swaying in place on the couch.

“Ok, bed for you.”

“Mmm.” Jaskier replied. Geralt snickered.

“You sounds like me.” He scooped his friend up from the couch into his arms. “Off to bed with you, sicko.” Jaskier snuggled into his shoulder. Geralt brought him upstairs and tucked him into his bed. “Have a good sleep. I’ll bring up a cup of water and another pill and put them on your nightstand. Take it if you wake up in the night, ok?”

“Ok, I love you.” Jaskier murmured. Geralt chuckled.

“I _do_ , Geralt!” Jaskier whined.

“Ok. If you remember, then we can talk about it tomorrow.” Geralt replied. Jaskier grumbled and burrowed into the covers and pillow. Geralt went to leave, then turned back and kissed Jaskier on the forehead. “Sleep well,” he said, and turned off the light on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
